tokyo_7th_sisters_infofandomcom-20200216-history
O・MO・I Approach
O・MO・I Approach,(オ・モ・イ　アプローチ lit. E・Mo・Tion Approach) is NI+CORA's first single. The lyrics were written by Kanaboshi☆Tsukumo and composed/arranged by U-ji aka RaychoruiP Game Stats Easy * Stage Level: ★★☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ * Required CP: 10 Normal * Stage Level: ★★★★☆☆☆☆☆☆ * Required CP: 30 Hard * Stage Level: ★★★★★★☆☆☆☆ * Required CP: 50 Video Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= hoka no dareka no DORESU wo fumanaide zutto onaji kodou dake tsu tsu tsu tsuzuiteru sukoshi todokanai watashi ni wa hikumekara no OMOI APUROOCHI WAN SUTEPPU mimi wo tatete, koe mitsuketara SUU SUTEPPU Iroaseteta unmei wo wasureruno Datte sekai no nazo mitai ni hikikomareteru kakehiki kitto itai no demo shitteruno hikikomareteiku Ichido dake no shisen dato wa iwanaide kitto itsuka no darekamo chu chu chu ki ni shiteru Sentoukaishi no aizu nara watashi dake ni sude ni kikoeteru SURII SUTEPPU kimi no tame ni kitta kami janaishi FOO SUTEPPU HIIRU wo tashitemo chotto tarinai kedo atta shisen no jijitsu wa mou UYAMUYA dakara tameiki motto mitai no datte shiritai no makikomareteiku hoka no dareka no DORESU wo fumanaide zutto onaji kodou dake tsu tsu tsu tsuzuiteru mendousagari no watashi demo shatei kyori no NAGAI APUROOCHI doko miteruno? zutto mitetano wasurerarenai meishin kitto itai shi hontou wa kowai shi DEMO TOMARENAISHI Ichido dake no shisen dato wa iwanaide kitto itsuka dareka mo chu chu chu ki ni shiteru yuuki no tarinai watashi demo konya kimi to OMOI chikazukeru hoka no dareka no DORESU wo fumanaide zutto onaji kodou dake tsu tsu tsu tsuzuiteru sukoshi todokanai watashi ni wa hikumekara no OMOI APUROOCHI |-| Kanji= ほかの誰かのドレスを踏まないで ずっと同じ鼓動だけ　tsu tsu tsu　続いてる 少し届かない私には低めからの”オ・モ・イ”アプローチ ワンステップ 耳を立てて、声見つけたら ツーステップ 色褪せてた運命を忘れるの だって　世界の謎みたいに 引き込まれてるカケヒキ きっと痛いのでも知ってるの 引き込まれていく 一度だけの視線だとは言わないで きっといつかの誰かも chu chu chu　気にしてる 戦闘開始の合図なら私だけに既に聞こえてる スリーステップ キミのために　切った髪じゃないし フォーステップ ヒールを足しても　ちょっと足りないけど 合った視線の事実はもう ウヤムヤだから溜め息 もっと見たいの　だって知りたいの 巻き込まれていく 他の誰かのドレスを踏まないで ずっと同じ鼓動だけ tsu tsu tsu　続いてる 面倒臭がりの私でも射程距離の”ナ・ガ・イ”アプローチ どこ見てるの？ ずっと見てたの 忘れられない迷信 きっと痛いし 本当は怖いし デモトマレナイシ 一度だけの視線だとは言わないで きっといつかの誰かも chu chu chu　気にしてる 勇気の足りない私でも今夜キミと”オ・モ・イ”近づける 他の誰かのドレスを踏まないで ずっと同じ鼓動だけ tsu tsu tsu　続いてる 少し届かない私には低めからの”オ・モ・イ”アプローチ |-| English= Don’t step on someone else’s dress just co,co,co, continue the same beat over again For me the one that failed to properly reach through is the since then toned down “Emotions” approach One step Open your ears, if you found the voice Two step do you forget the fate that faded? what can I say, just like the world’s mystery bargaining to draw me in I know that it’s definitely going to hurt but I got drawn in anyway I wouldn’t say that it’s from a mere one glance I’m sure eventually someone will chu chu chu take notice if it’s of the signal for battle to commence, only me has already heard it Three step this isn’t the hair I cut for your sake Four step even if I heightened the heel, it’s still not quite enough the reality of us meeting glances is already become vague that I sigh I want to see you how could I not? I want to know you I got swallowed in Don’t step on someone else’s dress just co,co,co, continue the same beat over again even though this it’s the trouble-attracting me, this is the shooting range of “Long” approach where are you looking at? I have always been looking at you unforgettable superstition I’m sure it’s gonna hurt to be honest it’s scary but I can’t stop I wouldn’t say that it’s from a mere one glance I’m sure eventually someone will chu chu chu take notice tonight I’d be able to get my “emotions” to you closer Don’t step on someone else’s dress just co,co,co, continue the same beat over again For me the one that failed to properly reach through is the since then toned down “Emotions” approach Category:Lyrics